Rise of the Society of Light: (Season 2 Re-write)
by Infinity Wizard
Summary: (My version of season 2.) What if Jaden had a completely different set of Neo-Spacians? And what if the Society of Light had more then one reason to take over the world? A re-telling of the second season my way! Get ready to get your game on again! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! *DISCONTINUED*! PLOT ELEMENTS WILL BE USED FOR MY OTHER STORY "RISE OF THE PLANETS!"


**Rise of the Society of Light: **

* * *

><p><strong>Re-write of season 2. Jaden returns to Duel Academy with a brand new Elemental Hero deck, intent on taking on all challenges that come his way. But when the Society of Light rise, Jaden will have his skills tested yet again. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here is chapter one. This will have some similarities with the first episode; I am going to make Jaden face Aster and the same whole thing. But the episode will pan out differently. Please read and review! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Back to Duel<strong>

"Alright Duel Academy," said a chirpy voice. The voice belonged to a boy with brown hair wearing a red jacket. "Get ready to get your game on! Again!"

Jaden fist pumped the air as he stepped off the plane onto solid ground.

"This year is going to be even better then last year!" declared the slifer red. "I mean last year I got to duel a teacher in the entrance exam, get my very own duel spirit, duel on live TV and duel to save the world! I can't wait to see what this year has in store!"

"Hey Jaden," said Syrus as the blue haired boy came up behind Jaden.

"Hey Syrus," replied Jaden. "How've you been?"

"Good," replied Syrus. "I've updated my deck since last year, and this one's even better then before."

"Awesome," commented Jaden. "I haven't even bothered to change my deck."

"Maybe you should," replied Syrus. "If you stay with one deck too long, then your opponents can defeat you by predicting your strategies."

'He makes a good point,' thought Jaden.

"I'll think about it," said Jaden as he and Syrus set off towards the slifer dormitory.

Unbeknownst to anyone, a small boat had arrived away from the planes.

"Thanks," said the passenger to the Captain as he picked up a silver briefcase.

"No problem," replied the Captain. "So, are you enrolling here?"

"Not exactly," replied the Passenger.

"I guess that explains why you didn't take the planes," said the Captain. "Well, see ya."

"Later," said the Passenger as he stepped of the boat onto solid land. The Passenger watched as the small boat sailed off into the distance.

"All right Jaden Yuki," said the Passenger as he looked towards the academy. "Get ready, because I'm coming."

* * *

><p>"Man oh man," said Jaden as a small plate of sushi was placed in front of him. "I love sushi."<p>

"I just remembered how much I loved my Mum's cooking," added Syrus from beside Jaden.

"Lighten up Syrus," replied Jaden as he stuffed a sushi in his mouth. "Sushi is delicious."

As Jaden talked with his mouth full, crumbs went everywhere.

"Eat with your mouth closed!" snapped Chazz from across the table.

"Oh," said Jaden, he hadn't noticed Chazz. "Hey Chazz."

"You're still in slifer?" questioned Syrus. "I thought you would have moved up to Ra by now?"

"Well I didn't," mumbled Chazz.

"What was that?" asked Jaden. "You were mumbling."

"None of your business," mumbled Chazz.

"I still can't hear," replied Jaden.

"I said it's none of your business that I was rejected from the Ra dorm!" roared Chazz.

"They rejected you?" asked Jaden.

"YES!" snapped Chazz who quickly sat up and left for another table.

"He seems nicer this year," commented Jaden.

* * *

><p>The Passenger was in an empty hall; he had an academy duel disk strapped to his arm and was sorting through his deck.<p>

"It's ready," said the Passenger. "It's time."

* * *

><p>"That was a nice shower," said Jaden as he took the towel from his head and opened the door to his room. "I'm back Syrus, ready to go through your new deck?"<p>

Jaden looked around the room but there was no one in sight.

Suddenly, Jaden's PDA went off and he picked it up. A message popped up. The screen was black and the voice was distorted.

"I have your roommate Syrus," said the voice. "If you want him back, me at the cliff face near the pier."

"Syrus," said Jaden. "Can't you ever stop yourself from getting kidnapped.

* * *

><p>Jaden now dressed in his uniform made his way to the cliff. As Jaden approached, he could see someone. This person had grey hair and was wearing a silver suit. He was in fact, the Passenger.<p>

"What have you done with Syrus?" asked Jaden.

"If you beat me," said the Man. "I'll tell you. I'm AP. Get ready to lose."

"I don't think so," replied Jaden as he inserted his deck. "Get ready to get your game on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden Yuki 4000 VS AP 4000<strong>

**"Duel!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Turn 1: Jaden<strong>

"Here I go!" cried Jaden as he drew his sixth card. Jaden examined his hand and smiled. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!"

Elemental Hero Clayman: Defense 2000

A brown clay like giant appeared.

"Then I'll throw down a face down!" finished Jaden. "Your move!"

* * *

><p><strong>Turn 2: AP<strong>

"My move!" declared AP as he drew. "I summon Twister Spear Knight in attack mode!"

Twister Spear Knight: Attack 1500

A knight in black armour wielding a lance with purple energy flowing through it appeared.

"Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card!" roared AP.

A black typhoon appeared and smashed through Jaden's face down card.

'So much for Mirror Wall,' thought Jaden.

"Now Twister Spear Knight attack Clayman!" commanded AP.

"But Clayman's defense is too high?" questioned Jaden.

"I use the effect of my Knight!" exclaimed AP. "When battling a defense mode monster, that monster is automatically destroyed and you take the damage equal to the difference of my monsters attack points and your monsters defense points! Even if your monsters point are higher!"

"No way!" cried Jaden.

The Black Knight charged and smashed through Clayman with his lance.

Jaden cried out as purple electricity from the Knight's lance struck him.

Jaden: 4000-3500

"I end my turn!" finished AP.

* * *

><p><strong>Turn 3: Jaden<strong>

'That was a bold move,' thought Jaden. 'But there's no way I'm going to lose.'

"I draw!" roared Jaden. "First I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

Elemental Hero Sparkman: Attack 1600

A blue and yellow armoured monster appeared.

"Now I activate Miracle Fusion!" cried Jaden. "I fuse Sparkman on my field with Clayman in my graveyard! I fusion summon the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant: Attack 2400

A yellow armoured giant appeared in a flash of lightning.

"Now I use Thunder Giant's ability!" continued Jaden. "When he's summoned! I get to destroy a monster on the field with original attack lower then his! So say goodbye to your knight!"

Thunder Giant raised his hand and lightning poured into his index finger. Thunder Giant then pointed at Twisted Spear Knight and lightning shot from Thunder Giant's hand and vaporized the Knight.

"Now attack directly!" commanded Jaden. "Voltic Thunder!"

Thunder Giant gathered a ball of lightning in his hands and threw it at AP.

AP cried out as the ball of lightning knocked him over.

AP: 4000-1600

"I end my turn!" cheered Jaden.

* * *

><p><strong>Turn 4: AP<strong>

"This is far from over!" declared AP as he drew. "First I summon Twister Sword Knight!"

Twister Sword Knight: Attack 1500

A monster that looked exactly like Twister Spear Knight appeared. However, this Knight had a sword instead of a lance.

"Now I activate Book of Moon!" continued AP. "I switch Thunder Giant to face down defense mode!"

"What!" cried Jaden.

Thunder Giant vanished and was replaced with a card lying face down but horizontally.

"And guess what?" chuckled AP. "My new Knight has the exact same ability of my other Knight."

"Not good," said Jaden.

"Attack him my Knight!" commanded AP.

Thunder Giant appeared crouched down as the Knight charged.

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant: Defense 1500

Thunder Giant exploded when the sword connected with his armour.

"Crud," commented Jaden.

"I set a card and end my turn," finished AP.

* * *

><p><strong>Turn 5: Jaden<strong>

"My move!" cried Jaden.

'Okay,' thought Jaden. 'I've got this.'

"I play Polymerization!" declared Jaden. "I fuse Avian with Burstinatrix who are both in my hand! Come forth Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: Attack 2100

A man with a green body and a red right arm with a dragon on its hand appeared.

"Go Flame Wingman!" commanded Jaden. "Attack the Knight with Sky Dive Scorcher!"

Flame Wingman flew up into the air before diving down at the Knight.

"I activate the trap Damage Diet!" interrupted AP. "All damage I take this turn is halved!"

Flame Wingman smashed through the Knight and inflicted damage.

AP: 1600-1300

"Now his effect kicks in!" cheered Jaden. "You take damage equal to your monsters attack! Of course, Damage Diet will halve it, but this is still going to knock your life points down by a lot!"

Flame Wingman flew near AP and its dragon hand opened and flames exploded from its mouth and hit AP.

AP: 1300-0550

"I set two cards and end my turn!" finished Jaden.

* * *

><p><strong>Turn 6: AP<strong>

"It's my turn!" cried AP as he drew. "I activate Spell Books from the Pot! We each draw three cards!"

The players drew their cards.

"Now," continued AP. "I use Card Destruction! We discard out hands and draw the same amount of cards we discarded!"

Jaden and AP discarded their hands and drew new ones.

"Two of those cards I discarded were dark monsters!" AP. "So, with my two Knights who were also dark monsters, I have four in the grave! By removing them from play I can special summon Darklord Rikko!"

Darklord Rikko: Attack 3000

"3000 attack points!" cried Jaden. "Not good!"

"Now I activate the spell Over Kill!" added AP. "All damage this turn is doubled! Darklord Rikko attack!"

Darklord Rikko conjured a ball of dark energy in its hands and threw it at Flame Wingman.

"Hold it!" interrupted Jaden. "I use the trap Invincible Hero! This turn, my monsters cannot be destroyed!"

"It doesn't matter!" replied AP. "You'll still take damage!"

The dark ball smashed into Flame Wingman, and Jaden cried out as he took damage.

Jaden: 3500-1700

"I set two cards and end my turn!" finished AP.

* * *

><p><strong>Turn 7: Jaden<strong>

'Oh man,' thought Jaden. 'This guys good. He's got me backed into a corner. I don't have anything in my hand that can help me. Everything depends on this draw.'

"I draw!" exclaimed Jaden as he drew.

'Sweet,' thought Jaden. 'I drew Skyscraper.'

"I use the field spell Skyscraper!" cried Jaden. "Now because Flame Wingman is weaker then Rikko! He gains 1000 attack points!"

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: Attack 2100-3100

"Go end this duel Flame Wingman!" commanded Jaden. "Attack with Skydive Scorcher!"

Flame Wingman stood on top of a building before flying down towards Rikko.

"I activate my face down card Mystical Buster Typhoon!" interrupted AP. "This negates Skyscraper's affect and destroys it!"

A red typhoon appeared and destroyed the buildings.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: Attack 3100-2100

'I can't attack now,' thought Jaden annoyed.

"I end my battle phase!" declared Jaden.

"And now I activate my face down trap!" interrupted AP. "Rear-Guard Action! This forces Flame Wingman to attack!"

"No!" cried Jaden as his monster charged and was then blow away by a ball of dark energy.

Jaden: 1700-0800

"It's over!" declared AP.

'I can't lose,' thought Jaden. 'Syrus is depending on me.'

"That was some monster," complemented Jaden. "You must be one of the best duelists I've ever meet. You're awesome. You totally got your game on. But I won't lose! I activate my trap Hero Signal! Because I lost a monster, I can summon an Elemental Hero level 4 or below from my hand or deck! And from my deck I'm calling out Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

Elemental Hero Bubbleman: Defense 1200

A man wearing blue armour and a blue cape appeared.

"Because he's the only card I have out right now!" added Jaden. "I get to draw two cards!"

Jaden drew his cards and eyed them carefully.

'With these," thought Jaden. 'I can win this.'

"I set a card and end my turn!" finished Jaden.

* * *

><p><strong>Turn 8: AP<strong>

"It's my move now!" shouted AP. "I draw! And I summon Spear Dragon!"

Spear Dragon: Attack 1900

A blue dragon with a long nose like a spear appeared.

"First!" continued AP. "Rikko attack Bubbleman!"

Rikko conjured a ball of darkness and threw it at Bubbleman.

"Not so fast!" cried Jaden. "I use Hero Barrier to protect Bubbleman!"

A barrier appeared and stopped the ball from reaching Bubbleman.

"You're still not safe!" roared AP. "Spear Dragon attack! In addition, you'll take the difference in damage!"

Spear Dragon charged and smashed through Bubbleman.

Jaden: 0800-0100

"I end my turn!" finished AP. "And since Spear Dragon attacked, it goes into defense mode!"

Spear Dragon: Defense 0

* * *

><p><strong>Turn 9: Jaden<strong>

"Sorry to disappoint you AP," said Jaden. "But this duels over! I draw! And I activate the spell Hero Recall! All removed from play Heroes and the ones in my grave return to my deck!"

Jaden placed Sparkman, Clayman, Avian, Bubbleman and Burstinatrix into his deck.

"And next I activate Heroic Duty!" continued Jaden. "For every Hero this turn that moved from a certain place by a card effect this turn comes to my hand! So, Sparkman, Clayman, Avian Bubbleman and Burstinatrix come to my hand!"

Jaden added the heroes to his hand.

'He's going to,' thought AP.

"Guess what comes next?" cheered Jaden. "I use Polymerization to fuse Avian, Burstinatrix, Bubbleman and Clayman together to summon Elemental Hero Electrum!"

Elemental Hero Electrum: Attack 2900

A golden armoured man appeared in a flash of light.

"And I equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush!" added Jaden. "So he can inflict damage even when battling defense monsters! And you have Spear Dragon with zero defense! Go Electrum! Element Radiant Burst!"

Electrum conjured a ball of green, blue, red and brown energy and the unleashed this into a stream that smashed through Spear Dragon.

AP cried out as his life points dropped to zero and he flew back from the attack.

AP: 0550-0000

**Winner: Jaden**

* * *

><p>"Now where is Syrus?" asked Jaden.<p>

"Back at the dorm," replied AP as he sat up.

Jaden ran off for the dorms to make sure Syrus was okay.

"Jaden Yuki," said AP. "The next time we duel, you'll face my real deck. And I'll prove myself as the champion of heroes."

* * *

><p>"Syrus!" cried Jaden as he entered his room. Syrus was on his laptop.<p>

"Hey Jaden," replied Syrus.

"Thank god your okay!" replied Jaden as he hugged Syrus.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Syrus.

"Weren't you kidnapped?" asked Jaden.

"No, I went to study with Bastion," replied Syrus. "Don't you remember?"

"No," replied Jaden. "Then, AP never kidnapped you. He just wanted to duel me."

"Who's AP?" asked Syrus.

"I had never seen him before," replied Jaden. "But I doubt that's his real name."

Syrus thought for a moment, and he could only think of one person. "Did he have grey hair and wore a silver suit."

"That's him," said Jaden.

"No way!" screamed Syrus. "You dueled Aster Phoenix!"

"Aster who?" questioned Jaden.

"Aster Phoenix is a pro duelist!" cried Syrus. "He's supposed to be better then Zane! Did you win?"

"Yep," replied Jaden.

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Syrus like a little girl. "You beat Aster Phoenix!"

* * *

><p>"You did what?" asked Bastion and Alexis at the same time.<p>

"Fat chance he did," added Chazz.

"Oh I beat Aster Phoenix all right," replied Jaden in schools main cafeteria.

"Did someone say Aster Phoenix?" asked Ms. Dorothy as she approached the students.

"Yeah," said Jaden. "Why?"

"Well," started Dorothy. "He was here yesterday and he brought a whole heap of card packs and made a deck in less then five minutes. He said he had to duel someone to test their skill."

"Are you telling me that wasn't his real deck?" questioned Jaden.

Dorothy nodded.

"Told you he didn't do it," interrupted Chazz.

"Now I can't wait till I get to duel his real deck," commented Jaden.

'How could a slacker like Jaden beat Aster Phoenix?' thought Dr. Crowler from afar. He had been eavesdropping on them. 'Even if Aster was using random cards, he should have won! Can't anyone beat Jaden!'

* * *

><p>That night, Syrus was about to go to bed when Jaden pounced onto him.<p>

"I've decided!" cheered Jaden. "I'm going to build a new deck!"

"Right now?" asked Syrus.

"Oh yeah!" replied Jaden.

'It's going to be a long night,' thought Syrus with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Soon. Soon everything will fall into place. Soon, the ultimate power will be all mine. Not only that, but so will the Sacred Beasts. It will all begin at DUEL ACADEMY! Mwhahahaha! Mwhahahaha!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next episode: The Chazz-Man Can! <strong>

**Chazz is still angry about the fact that he was rejected from the Ra dorm and decides to duel Bastion in order to show the Ra dorm that he is fit to be apart of it. Can Chazz, his Ojamas and his new dragons defeat Bastion? **

**As you can see in this re-write, the duel was different. And also, Aster is not working with Satorius. He will eventually work with him, however while being possessed. Jaden will get the Neo-Spacians, but later on. He will use a new Elemental Hero deck first, and then when he loses, he gets Neos. Also, Jaden doesn't lose the ability to see his cards like in the original; there is another reason as to why he changes his deck. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! **


End file.
